1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle control systems, and particularly to a vehicle with a multi-function auxiliary control system and heads-up display (HUD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle telematics relates to an interdisciplinary field encompassing telecommunications, vehicular technologies, road transportation, road safety, electrical engineering (sensors, instrumentation, wireless communications, etc.), computer science (multimedia, Internet, etc.), and may include the technology of sending, receiving and storing information via telecommunication devices in conjunction with affecting control on remote objects and the integrated use of telecommunications and informatics for application in vehicles and with control of vehicles on the move.
Telematics includes, but is not limited to, GPS technology integrated with computers and mobile communications technology in automotive navigation systems. Moreover, the term has evolved to refer to the use of such systems within road vehicles (hence the term “vehicle telematics”).
To date, these vehicle telematics systems have been piecemeal and disparate. What is needed is an integrated vehicle telematics system that does not require any after-market or add-on products.
Thus, a vehicle with a multi-function auxiliary control system and heads-up display solving the aforementioned problems is desired.